


you look so pretty and i love this view

by berniepetra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berniepetra/pseuds/berniepetra
Summary: from a pairing prompt: "imagine the big, bright smile on Constance's face when Hapi finally says ‘I love you’ for the first time."title from "we fell in love in october" by girl in red
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	you look so pretty and i love this view

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this months ago and decided to pick it up again. now it's almost 1 am and i almost made myself cry lesbian tears while trying to finish this.

“Hey, Coco,” Hapi says suddenly. 

“Yes, my dear Hapi?” Constance looks over at her and asks.

“I love you.”

The shock Constance feels from the statement doesn’t register on her face until a few seconds pass, then Hapi speaks up.

“I know it was really sudden and everybody knows you shouldn’t be throwing that word around but I just wanted to tell you that I do. Love you, I mean.” She clarifies, shifting in her seat. “You mean a lot to me and I’ve never felt this with anybody else, so I’m _positive_ this is what love feels like, y’know? I might just be rambling but I wanted to let you know.”

Constance’s shock dissolves into a look of fondness as she looks at her girlfriend, a small smile gracing her features. She loves her too, she realizes, and would do anything for her. 

“Of course, my love!” Constance declares. “I, too, love you more than anything.” She looks over at Hapi and sees that she’s now smiling, all nervousness seeming to have left her body. 

“I’m… really happy to hear that.” Hapi stops herself from sighing, but still looks relieved to hear Constance’s words. She looks up at her girlfriend with such a warm look in her eyes and, Constance decides, that’s the best look for her. A look filled with fondness and adoration as she looks at the one she decided to spend the rest of her days with. There was no official proposal, of course, considering they were in dire times and didn’t even know if they’d live to see the sunrise, but it was an unsaid oath between the two of them. A promise to love one another and protect the other as long as they both breathed. Whether they were side by side listening to the intelligent ramblings of Yuri and quietly giggling to themselves at Balthus’ confused looks, or were seemingly worlds apart for days on end as their professor -- Byleth, as they liked their former students to call them -- put them in separate battalions. They’d always be thinking of each other and the future they hoped for and somehow knew they were going to have together. 

5 years ago, they were just two girls who had been abandoned and thrown aside, cast away as if they never much mattered. Now they were partners, lovers, and best friends. They’d always love one another, they both certainly knew that, and never thought to actually say those words. Everybody says you shouldn’t throw a word with such a heavy meaning as that at anyone, but Hapi wasn’t just ‘anyone’. She was the most important person in Constance’s life now, holding her heart and her love and her _everything_ in the palms of her soft and delicate hands. Even if Hapi believed herself to be a monster that only brought chaos no matter where she went, Constance would always be there to soothe her woes and remind her how important she was. If not to her friends and comrades, then to her. 

Constance takes Hapi’s hands in her own and looks at her with nothing but love in her eyes and whispers only to her love.

“I love you, Hapi. Now and for the rest of our days.”


End file.
